The present invention relates to a dashboard support of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Dashboard supports are used in the automobile industry in body construction to add stiffness to a dashboard or an instrument panel. Moreover, dashboard supports are also used to receive vehicle components such as a steering column for example. A dashboard support may even be used to reinforce the vehicle body. The dashboard support is arranged as part of the vehicle body between the so-called A pillars or rear regions of the front fender in an area underneath the windshield in substantial horizontal alignment. The dashboard support includes a cross member and is also provided to mount and stiffen the instrument panel which normally is made of plastic, wood and/or other materials.
Cross members for stiffening an instrument panel of a motor vehicle are typically produced with irregular profile cross-sections over the length of the cross member. Oftentimes, the cross member is made of metal or of light alloys.
Automobile manufacturers increasingly require dashboard supports to meet additional tasks. The tasks increase as functions and comfort of a motor vehicle expand, while weight and manufacturing costs should not go up. A reduction in weight or drop in production costs may, however, not be accompanied by a decrease in strength.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved dashboard support which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is cost-efficiently to produce and applicable for a wide range of automobile types while yet being of little weight and exhibiting high strength values.